Rien qu'un baiser
by Alinore
Summary: Wilson est parti. Cuddy déjeune avec un homme séduisant. House broie du noir... Spoiler saison 4/5
1. Chapter 1

La journée commença d'une manière tout à fait banale.

House et Cuddy s'opposèrent violemment à propos d'une biopsie cérébrale. Il voulait ouvrir le crâne d'un patient. Encore. Pour lui sauver la vie. Évidemment. Elle dit non. Comme toujours. Pour ne pas risquer la vie du malade. Bien sûr. Il sortit en fulminant. Elle regarda avec envie le vase sur la table basse.Trop fragile pour le crâne du diagnosticien. Dommage.

Tout seul dans l'ascenseur, il se permit un petit sourire en coin. Première dispute avec Cuddy, depuis... Il soupira. Depuis que Wilson avait fui. Refusant d'y penser, il se concentra sur le décolleté de Cuddy. Quand il l'avait vu arriver ce matin, il avait décidé que c'était un jour à se disputer.

Lisa Cuddy, directrice du Princeton Plainsboro, et Doyenne de l'université, leva le nez de la paperasse ennuyeuse mais pourtant indispensable au bon fonctionnement de l'hôpital. Elle repensait à son accrochage avec le plus talentueux et le plus exaspérant de ses médecins. Dieu que c'était bon, de le voir de nouveau grossier, agressif, vivant enfin ! Depuis le départ de Wilson, c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait égal à lui-même.

Le téléphone sonna, la tirant de ses pensées. La conversation fut courte et quand elle raccrocha un sourire mutin flottait sur ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'il y avait là matière à encourager House dans sa résurrection... Un peu risqué peut-être... Mais ça en valait la peine et s'avoua-t-elle, c'était excitant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que House déjeunait à la cantine. Il se savait l'objet de la curiosité ambiante, il ne fréquentait plus la cafétéria depuis... Ne pas penser à Wilson, à leurs repas partagés, au steak qu'il planquait invariablement sous sa salade. Aux additions réglées systématiquement par l'oncologue. S'il était obligé de payer son déjeuner, où irait le monde ? User du sarcasme. Maintenir la douleur à distance. Il goba deux cachets de Vicodine avant de chipoter dans son assiette de lasagnes. Au moins aujourd'hui, Cameron ne semblait pas décidée à venir lui gâcher sa solitude. Plus tenace qu'une puce sur le dos d'un chien, elle s'était installée chaque jour en face de lui, malgré son air peu engageant et son mutisme. Alternant maladroitement propos lénifiants et agressivité mal rentrée. Saoulante. Mais n'apportant aucune des joies de l'ivresse. Juste la gueule de bois. Mais aujourd'hui, pas de Sainte Allison à l'horizon. Peut-être que Dieu avait jugé qu'elle serait plus utile ailleurs et avait-il organisé un petit carambolage sur l'autoroute ou un incendie dans un quartier défavorisé, submergeant ainsi les urgences et mobilisant le médecin-chef... Dieu ou l'ange-gardien - certainement déchu - qui veillait sur lui... Il ricana, piqua un peu de nourriture.

Sa fourchette resta un instant comiquement suspendue entre son assiette et sa bouche. Cuddy entrait dans la salle. Ainsi que Lucas ! Cuddy et Lucas. Qu'est-ce que le détective faisait là ? Aucune enquête n'était en cours. Il se détourna vivement des nouveaux arrivants comme si son regard avait pu les attirer. Il était pourtant invisible, dissimulé par un pilier miraculeusement bien placé. Eux, par contre, étaient en plein dans son champ de vision.

Ridicule ! Lucas était ridicule, à faire ainsi des manières, tournant autour de Cuddy, lui avançant une chaise comme s'ils déjeunaient dans un restaurant chic, un sourire idiot et satisfait plaqué sur son visage. Et elle ! Elle riait, babillait, les yeux brillants, comme si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de partager son repas avec un privé de seconde zone !

Il n'entendait pas leurs propos mais leur langage corporel lui suffisait amplement. Il grogna. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ÇA ? Lucas était tout entier tendu vers la jeune femme. Il la dévorait des yeux, buvait ses paroles, oubliait de manger. Et elle... Elle picorait sa salade composée gracieusement, sa main gauche virevoltant dans l'air comme pour souligner ses propos. Elle était gaie, décontractée, si visiblement à l'aise et si... sexy. De sa place, House observait son profil fin, animé par la conversation, ses cheveux qui frôlaient sa nuque au moindre mouvement, son corps moulé dans un de ses tailleurs époustouflants qui la caressait plutôt qu'il ne l'habillait, et le décolleté plongeant qu'il avait admiré de près, plus tôt. Sa jupe était un peu remontée, découvrant une jolie jambe gainée de nylon arachnéen. À la façon dont la matière épousait l'arrière de son genou, il pouvait assurer qu'elle portait des bas et non de confortables collants... Il grinça des dents. Des bas ? Au boulot ? Pour déjeuner à la cafétéria ? Avec Lucas ?

Quand s'était-il laissé distancer par le jeune homme barbu, fouineur et retors qu'il avait engagé quelques semaines plus tôt ? Le détective était intéressé par Cuddy. Il ne s'en était pas caché, pariant même sur une compétition entre eux. Qui arriverait le premier ? Comme si, lui, House, courait après la doyenne de l'hôpital qu'il connaissait depuis vingt ans... Abandonnant ses lasagnes froides, il se leva et boitilla aussi discrètement et aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la sortie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre très court, mais qui ne pouvait guère s'intégrer au précédant, ni au suivant..._

Chapitre 2

- Il est parti.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde. Croisa le regard mi-amusé, mi-intrigué de Lucas. Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit. Mais ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Ce garçon était futé. Futé, drôle, séduisant. Mais...

- Comment... Je pouvais le voir mais vous pas...

- Talent de détective, je suis un pro.

Devant sa moue dubitative, il reprit.

- Ok, je ne l'avais pas vu. Et j'ai presque marché.

- Je ne suis pas bonne comédienne.

- Vous êtes parfaite. Vous vous êtes juste trahie quand il est parti. Oh, si je n'avais pas été si... attentif, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Mais cet infime relâchement de vos épaules, et cette légère - très légère - réserve à mon égard qui a réapparu...

Il ne semblait ni fâché, ni désappointé. Elle eût la délicatesse de paraître confuse.

- Vous êtes charmant. Et intelligent, amusant aussi...

- Mais... ?

Elle lui renvoya un petit sourire presque triste. Ses yeux étaient juste un peu trop brillants.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir vraiment une chance. C'est un sacré bonhomme, hein ?

- La plupart du temps c'est un sale con. Pourquoi riez-vous ?

- C'est la façon dont vous dites ça.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Oh, Lisa ! Votre intonation est presque convaincante mais le sourire et le regard ne vont vraiment pas avec.

- Suis-je si transparente ?

- Pas pour tout le monde, ne vous en faites pas ! Est-ce que ça fait longtemps ?

- C'est une bonne question.

Le silence s'éternisa.

- Vous n'allez pas me répondre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Sa jambe l'élançait terriblement. Wilson aurait dit que c'était psychologique. Wilson ... Pire qu'un fantôme, le cancérologue surgissait in petto dans ses pensées. Au moment les plus inattendus. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était plutôt l'inverse : chaque fois qu'il aurait eu besoin de partager quelque chose, chaque fois qu'il allait un peu trop loin, qu'il était malh... déboussolé, Wilson-Gemini Cricket se pointait. Sa petite voix intérieure, sa conscience. Allongé sur la table de pique-nique, il avait fermé les yeux. Son esprit vagabondait, s'éloignant un peu de la douleur. Le doux soleil d'automne réchauffait son visage, le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de sa tête apaisait son esprit tourmenté. Le brouhaha du parc lui parvenait étouffé, berçant sa rêverie... C'était presque confortable. Presque aussi agréable qu'un Bourbon et que son piano. La musique aurait masqué la voix de Jimmy :

_- Tu es jaloux, c'est tout !_

_- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je m'inquiète pour Cuddy ! Si ce type lui brise le coeur, elle va être insupportable ! Et ça va me retomber dessus._

_- Tu la trouves déjà insupportable ! Et elle avait l'air plutôt bien. Elle souriait..._

_- Elle minaudait tu veux dire !_ Raggghh ! Ferme-la !

- Vous parlez tout seul, maintenant ? Est-ce le signe d'un problème neurologique quelconque ?

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, resta allongé, les mains croisées sur le ventre, les jambes négligemment croisées.

- Je n'ai pas de consultations cet après-midi ! Pourquoi me poursuivez-vous jusqu'ici ? Je vous manque à ce point ?

Sa voix paresseuse, un brin moqueuse, s'accordait à son attitude nonchalante. Il contrôlait la situation, plantait les banderilles, qui, il en était sûr, agaceraient Cuddy. Petite joute verbale en perspective. Légère, agréable, piquante et sans danger pour lui, de se dévoiler. Selon le schéma classique, elle devait protester ou, désamorçant la discussion, donner une raison prétendument objective à sa présence. Cuddy était inventive, c'était ce qui rendait le jeu amusant. Mais elle ne respecta pas les règles implicites, établies depuis des années entre eux. Elle le frôla quand elle s'assit tout près de lui, sur la table, malgré son tailleur et ses hauts talons, les mains posées sagement sur ses genoux ronds, les pieds sur le banc. Sa réponse le surprit et le déstabilisa complètement.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fui quand vous m'avez vue avec Lucas ?

Un peu pour se donner le temps de trouver une stratégie, beaucoup parce qu'il en avait très envie, House l'observa ouvertement. De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur ses jambes ravissantes. Il leva les yeux, admirant les longues cuisses soulignées par le tissu souple de sa jupe, les courbes de sa poitrine dessinée par la chemise cintrée ouverte sur la dentelle de son caraco. Remontant lentement jusqu'à son visage, il s'attarda sur la ligne nette de sa mâchoire délicate, sur la grande bouche expressive qui, pour une fois, ne souriait pas. Il croisa enfin son regard clair, qui le fixait avec un sérieux qui lui ôta toute envie d'ironiser.

- Il vous plaît ?, lâcha-t-il, sans la quitter des yeux.

- Il n'est pas comme vous.

- Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas un vieux con asocial ?

- Si. C'est une qualité que vous partagez, même s'il est plus jeune.

Elle souriait mais cela n'atteignait pas ses yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

- Poussez-vous, House.

Sans attendre, elle pivota sur les fesses et s'allongea près de lui, épaule contre épaule. Il ne bougea pas, juste pour la contrarier. Et parce qu'ainsi, il percevait sa chaleur à travers leurs vêtements, respirait son odeur... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été aussi proche d'une femme ? Il tourna la tête et croisa son regard scrutateur. Il leva un sourcil.

- Vous avez remplacé vos yeux par un scanner ?

- C'est mon tour de vous...

-... mater ?

- Examiner.

- Je dois me déshabiller, docteur ?

- Vous faites toujours ça.

- Quoi donc ?

- De l'humour pour lutter contre la déstabilisation.

- Mais vous adorez ça, non ?

- Oui.

- Lucas a beaucoup d'humour aussi.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. C'est plus de l'ironie. J'aime cette capacité que vous avez à vous moquer de vous-même. Cruellement parfois.

- Il est malin. Intelligent aussi. Très.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Vous êtes futé, roublard, même. Et vous êtes un génie. Je sais, ça vous embarrasse.

- Il est plutôt pas mal. Enfin, d'un point de vue strictement hétéro.

Il allait la coincer là-dessus. Il n'avait aucune illusion sur son propre physique. Il était loin d'être un Apollon et s'était pris suffisamment de râteaux pour en être sûr. Même si le regard qui le détaillait maintenant de la tête aux pieds, tendait à lui prouver le contraire et entraînait d'étranges réactions du côté de... son estomac !

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Il a des yeux superbes, une belle bouche, ses traits sont agréables et ...

- ... et ?

- ses oreilles sont petites !

- Donc... vous préférez les grandes oreilles ?

Elle toucha sa joue, traça d'un doigt une ligne jusqu'à son oreille droite, en suivit délicatement le contour, revint sur sa pommette.

- Ne soyez pas hypocrite, House ! Vous êtes très séduisant. Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez les regards énamourés de la petite surveillante du quatrième. Et le nouveau médecin des urgences ? La jolie rouquine... Elle vous dévorerait tout cru.

- Elle veut bosser pour moi c'est tout. Quant à la petite du quatrième, c'est une idiote romanesque. Elle ne me connaît pas.

Il répondait machinalement, concentré sur les sensations que faisaient naître les doigts chauds et doux sur sa joue râpeuse. Le contact était à la fois apaisant et troublant de tendresse. Il y avait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché ainsi. Ne l'avait touché, tout simplement. Et c'était Cuddy.

- Vous faites tout pour repousser ceux qui s'approchent, ça ne veut pas dire que certains n'en n'ont pas envie.

- C'est ma canne que les femmes trouvent sexy. Probablement parce qu'elles y voient un symbole phallique !

- Mais pas moi. Je hais cette canne !

Surpris par la violence dans sa voix, il saisit sa main et la maintient sur son visage. Ses traits étaient contractés, ses yeux humides. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Elle me rappelle sans cesse que vous avez mal. Et que c'est ma faute si...

- Taisez-vous !

Le ton était plus que rude. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il était troublé plus que fâché. Très troublé.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est de votre faute !

- J'ai proposé cette troisième solution. Si je ne l'avais pas fait...

- Stacy aurait choisi l'amputation.

- Justement.

- Vous avez un faible pour les unijambistes ?

Elle pleurait maintenant, sans sangloter, l'air perdu.

- Cuddy ! C'est moi, avec mon entêtement, qui vous ai mises toutes les deux dans cette situation.

- Mais le coma artificiel, ça aurait pu marcher...

- C'est peu probable, les chances étaient vraiment très minces...

- C'était votre choix...

- Le choix irrationnel du patient ! Vous avez toujours le même problème. Vous n'êtes pas assez objective ! Ne vous renfrognez pas, vous savez que c'est vrai. Plus objective vous auriez donné les statistiques à Stacy, l'auriez convaincue pour l'amputation. Et je n'aurais plus ma jambe.

- Mais vous ne souffriez plus. Vous n'auriez pas besoin de Vicodine...

- Nom de Dieu, Cuddy, arrêtez de culpabiliser ! C'est parce que vous êtes Juive ? Je ne vous en veux pas, je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous torturez avec ça depuis toutes ces années. Et je vous dis que ma jambe et ma canne, font partie de mon charme ! House sans sa canne et Chase serait le toubib le plus sexy de l'hôpital ! Ce serait navrant, il n'est même pas américain. Vous riez ? Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de notre kangourou préféré.

Du pouce, il essuyait les larmes qui coulaient jusqu'à la bouche tremblante. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne mais il détestait la voir si bouleversée à cause de lui. Maladroitement, il saisit son épaule, la pressa, puis, en soupirant, il l'attira contre lui. Il n'était pas à l'aise pour réconforter les autres. Même ceux qu'il aimait bien. Surtout ceux qu'il aimait bien.

Elle se blottit contre lui, spontanément. Si naturellement qu'il en resta sans réaction pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis, hésitant, il laissa sa main descendre lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La chemise de Cuddy avait un peu remonté et son court caraco ne descendait pas jusqu'à sa jupe, découvrant sa taille et un peu de son dos. Il se figea. Il n'avait pas envie de rompre le contact mais n'osait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle interprète mal ses gestes. Mais la texture douce et chaude de sa peau était trop tentante. Très lentement, ses doigts reprirent leur progression, parcourant chaque centimètre carré découvert. Et même un peu plus : glissant sous la chemise, remontant la lingerie fine, atteignant l'épiderme velouté autour du nombril. Il avait l'impression que les milliers de terminaisons nerveuses de ses extrémités étaient reliés directement à son cerveau, informant ce dernier à la fois de la perfection et la finesse du grain de sa peau, et de ses propres sensations. Calant son menton sur le haut de la tête de Cuddy, il cessa d'analyser. Se foutant totalement de savoir si son cerveau limbique dominait son néo-cortex. Se contentant de ressentir. Le parfum de ses cheveux, et la façon dont ils chatouillaient son cou. Ses doigts fins enlaçant sa nuque. Le bruit de sa respiration apaisée, et ses seins qui se pressaient contre son torse à chaque expiration. Délicieux. Irrésistible.

Sa main gauche, comme animée d'une volonté propre, se posa dans le creux poplité à l'arrière de son genou. Le crissement du nylon sous ses doigts envoya d'exquises décharges dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il remonta le long la cuisse fuselée, soupira quand il atteignit la lisière du bas. Il caressa l'attache reliant le bas à la jarretelle. C'était si féminin, si raffiné, tellement elle.

Tout le corps de Cuddy frémit. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'immiscaient entre les boutons de sa chemise, effleurant avec délices le torse découvert. Elle était grisée par le contact de la chair tiède, et progressait aussi lentement que possible vers son visage. Se délectant de chaque millimètre rencontré. Maintenant, elle caressait sa mâchoire agréablement piquante, s'approchant de sa bouche, s'en écartant, attisant son désir d'être touché. Son pouce frôla ses lèvres et les abandonna aussitôt. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, sa bouche remplaçait sa main, déposait de petits baisers sur son menton, ses joues, effleurait ses lèvres sans jamais s'attarder.

Elle voulait le rendre fou ou quoi ? À son tour, il prit l'initiative. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur la taille fine, ses bras l'enveloppèrent avec fermeté et tendresse. Quand les lèvres de Cuddy touchèrent de nouveau les siennes, il les captura un instant. Puis l'imitant, il embrassa ses pommettes hautes, son nez, suivit de ses lèvres les contours de sa machoire. Enfin, leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Ce fut un baiser d'abord lent et patient, de reconnaissance en quelque sorte. Il se découvraient, et malgré le désir qui se faisait de plus en plus fort, ils savouraient chaque souffle partagé, chaque délicat toucher. Puis, Cuddy saisit le visage de House entre ses mains et se recula un peu. Il croisa son regard, lumineux, brillant de désir, un peu inquiet aussi. Elle vit dans le bleu électrique de ses prunelles, l'exact reflet de ses émotions, de ses doutes. Oubliant ses craintes, elle s'approcha de nouveau et murmura contre ses lèvres :

- T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?

Il rit, désarmé par l'humour de Cuddy, plus ému qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Se souvenant du vieux film français qu'il avait vu, il y avait si longtemps dans une obscure cinémathèque de l'université, avec une ravissante et brillante étudiante en médecine. Il compléta la citation. Pour qu'elle sache qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

- Embrassez-moi !

Elle obéit. Elle l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois ou peut-être la première, ses mains pressant toujours son visage. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Ils n'en finissaient pas de s'explorer, de se goûter, de se savourer. Elle gémissait son nom dans sa bouche, menaçant de lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il la serrait contre lui, résistant à l'envie de basculer, de la renverser, d'écraser son corps sous son poids. De lui faire l'amour, là sur cette table, dans ce parc public. Bon sang, elle le rendait cinglé. Et il adorait ça !

- Hum, hum !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Il ouvrit les yeux, déjà furieux contre l'importun qui osait mettre fin à ce moment délectable et inespéré. Cuddy, qui n'avait rien entendu, protesta quand il quitta sa bouche et se redressa, l'entraînant avec lui, un bras possessif autour d'elle. Il aima qu'elle ne s'écarte pas de lui quand elle vit qui était là. À vrai dire, elle s'en fichait totalement. Lui était plutôt amusé, une fois sa frustration un peu oubliée ! Et même, vu la tête de son vis-à-vis, ça promettait d'être assez drôle !

- Docteur Cameron ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La jeune médecin-chef des Urgences était livide. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux corps si proches devant elle. La jupe courte de la Doyenne révélait ses longues jambes, sa respiration encore rapide attirait l'attention sur son décolleté. La bouche de Cuddy était gonflée, sa peau délicate irritée, et son regard flou. La chemise noire de House était chiffonnée, ce qui ne changeait guère de l'ordinaire mais aussi légèrement ouverte sur le haut de son torse. Cameron rougit quand elle croisa l'œil moqueur du diagnosticien. Prise en flagrant délit de matage. Comme si c'était elle qui se donnait en spectacle. Elle bouillait intérieurement. Ils n'avaient nullement l'air embarrassés. À vrai dire, le regard de House était presque rêveur et Cuddy, elle, était visiblement à mille lieues de là.

- Nous vous cherchons depuis des heures.

- Nous ? Depuis des heures ? Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons pas de cas. Et je n'ai pas de consultations cet après-midi. J'ai mon bipper et aussi vous savez ce truc dans lequel on peut parler. Raghhhh, le nom m'échappe. Ah oui, mon téléphone portable. Quant au Docteur Cuddy, c'est le boss. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Mais vous ne comptiez peut-être pas la trouver ici ? D'ailleurs _qui _ cherchiez-vous au juste ? Elle, moi ? Oh ? _Nous,_ peut-être ?

Il se moquait d'elle. Ouvertement. Avec raison devait-elle reconnaître. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Mais elle avait vu House sortir de la cafétéria, visiblement perturbé. Et, alors qu'elle remplissait son plateau-repas, elle avait remarqué Cuddy et ce détective que House avait engagé, quitter les lieux, discutant plutôt vivement. Puis, Cuddy avait quitté l'hôpital. Et s'était éloignée dans la même direction que House. Cameron avait eu encore une heure de garde aux urgences avant de pouvoir se libérer. Elle avait évité Chase de justesse et, saisant le premier prétexte venu, était partie à la recherche de House. Pourquoi ? Elle aurait été bien en peine de l'expliquer. Il était peut-être mal mais après tout elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de le soutenir quand Wilson était parti. Elle l'avait même envoyé paître quand il lui avait demandé d'intervenir auprès de l'oncologue. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Toute la semaine elle avait essayé de lui parler mais il l'avait ignorée, se murant dans un silence hostile. Elle avait beau protester, Chase avait raison : pour quelqu'un qui n'était plus amoureuse de House, elle était bien trop obsédée par lui. Elle avait saisi le premier prétexte venu pour ... lui courir après ?

- Vous allez rester plantée là, sans rien dire ?

- House ! Eh bien, Docteur Cameron, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Cuddy était redevenue la Directrice. Le ton était aimable comme toujours mais ferme. Cependant, quand elle aperçut la personne légèrement en retrait accompagnant Cameron, elle fut décontenancée. L'homme n'était guère impressionnant pourtant. D'âge et de taille moyens, de traits agréables. Assez banal, en fait. Mais le col blanc qui éclairait sa chemise noire, sous l'impeccable costume gris, lui, ne l'était pas.

- Mon père ?

- Je suis le père John Kerry. Je suis le secrétaire de Monseigneur Cartwright, l'évêque en charge du diocèse de ...

- De Princeton, oui, je connais l'évêque. Y a-t-il un problème ? Est-il souffrant ?

- Non, rassurez-vous mon enfant. Il s'est très bien remis grâce aux bons soins du docteur House. Il n'y a pas de caractère d'urgence à ma visite. Votre collaboratrice a beaucoup insisté pour que je l'accompagne jusqu'ici. Et comme il fait doux et que je n'ai guère l'occasion de savourer le contact de la nature... Je reconnais que je me suis facilement laisser convaincre. J'avoue que j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir à cette promenade.

Il n'ajouta pas que la collaboratrice en question ne lui avait guère laissé le choix, le pressant de venir avec elle. Il se racla la gorge et sourit, ce qui révéla que sous des dehors ordinaires, le prêtre avait une personnalité affirmée et un charme certain.

- Je suis navré de vous avoir inquiétée et de vous ... déranger ainsi. Je suis persuadé que l'organisation de la fête de charité pouvait attendre votre ... retour.

L'homme d'église avait de l'humour. House se détendit. Il trouvait la situation comique mais n'aurait pas voulu voir Cuddy en mauvaise posture. Même s'il se moquait souvent des ronds-de-jambe diplomatiques que son poste exigeait, il savait que c'était vital : donations, soutien politique... Pour que lui, House, puisse utiliser tous ces coûteux appareils, ordonner à ses larbins de procéder à toutes ces analyses hors de prix... Et puis, l'hôpital était le bébé de Cuddy... Et ça... Après un regard faussement sévère en direction de Cameron, il s'adressa au père Kerry.

- En réalité, Padre, le docteur Cuddy et moi, nous oeuvrions pour votre patron. Vous savez ? Croissez et multipliez !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

House entendit nettement le hoquet choqué de la blonde urgentiste, et vit Cuddy lever les yeux au ciel ! Il fut étonnamment heureux de ne lire aucune inquiétude sur son visage. Elle avait confiance. Elle avait repris tout son contrôle, était redevenue la très sérieuse directrice du plus grand hôpital de la région. Quelle sacrée bonne femme ! Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

Cameron ne manquait rien de ce qui se passait. Mais justement que diable se tramait-il ? Malgré sa réputation de naïveté bien connue, elle n'était pas stupide. Ni aveugle. La petite scène qu'elle avait interrompue suffisait à lui faire comprendre que Cuddy et House avaient franchi certaines limites. Violer allégrement les frontières même. Elle ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières baissées, elle voyait défiler la scène qu'elle avait interrompue à son arrivée dans le parc. Bien qu'encore loin, elle avait repéré le tailleur rouge de Cuddy. Difficile d'en faire abstraction. La féminité affirmée de la directrice déconcertait l'immunologiste, l'agressait presque parfois. Cuddy était belle, elle s'habillait avec un mélange de classe et de glamour qui n'était ni vulgaire, ni déplacé. Si elle était honnête, Cameron devait bien admettre qu'elle était un peu jalouse. Car si Cuddy était incroyablement féminine, cela ne lui enlevait rien de son autorité. Alors qu'elle, Allison Cameron, avait du mal à être prise au sérieux, à cause de sa beauté. Du moins l'avait-elle cru jusqu' à présent. S'était-elle trompée ? Cette pensée était si dérangeante qu'elle préféra revenir à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, aussi désagréable que ce soit.

La tâche rouge sur la table de pique-nique, un peu à l'écart de l'allée, avait donc guidé Cameron. Et quand elle s'était approchée, elle avait reconnu la silhouette allongée sous le corps de Cuddy. House. Elle avait fugitivement pensé qu'il avait eu un malaise ou quelque chose d'approchant. Après tout, il était coutumier du fait, entre sa crise cardiaque, ses comas et son overdose... Son intuition, elle, criait autre chose. Et personne n'aurait pu interpréter ce qu'elle voyait comme une tentative de réanimation. C'était manifestement, définitivement, un baiser. Profond, voluptueux mais aussi passionné, fougueux. Et qui durait ce qui lui parut une éternité. Mais ce qui l'avait ébranlée, plus que le baiser, pourtant très explicite, très sensuel, c'était les mains de House. De lui, on attendait des gestes directs, et dans une situation semblable, collé comme il l'était à une femme superbe, dont il n'arrêtait pas de vanter la plastique, une main aux fesses ou un pelotage appuyé semblaient de mise. Mais non. Ses belles mains, habituellement toujours en mouvement, étaient sagement posées sur la taille de la jeune femme. Venant de lui, c'était terriblement révélateur même pour une fille candide comme elle. C'était plus qu'un baiser torride, davantage qu'un échange de salive, autre chose que l'effet biochimique des phéromones. Ce qu'elle lisait là dans les mains immobiles, c'était... de la tendresse ? De ... elle n'osait même pas penser le mot.

Un rire sonore la ramena à l'instant présent. Le très sérieux père Kelly était visiblement séduit. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir suivi la conversation. Elle tendit l'oreille, décidée à reléguer les images de House enlaçant Cuddy dans un recoin bien sombre et inaccessible de son cerveau.

- Le Cantiques des Cantiques ?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

_- Le Cantiques des Cantiques ?_

- Je vous jure que c'est la partie de l'Ancien Testament que je préfère.

- Je n'en doute pas. À cause de son incomparable poésie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis démasqué ! Avouez, Padre, que certains passages sont sublimes...

- C'est vrai. Quel chapitre préférez-vous ?

House souriait à présent. Un vrai sourire, pas un de ses rictus sarcastiques, ni une de ses petites mimiques qui relèvaient le coin de sa bouche. Non, un franc sourire. Il était non seulement amusé mais presque... gai ? Cameron doutait sérieusement que la conversation d'un curé, même secrétaire d'un éminent évêque, suffise à transformer l'humeur habituellement morose de son ancien patron. Même si la lueur dans l'œil bleu annonçait une plaisanterie douteuse. Elle surprit un échange de regards complices entre Cuddy et House. Encore. La jeune femme souriait elle aussi, marchant hardiment sur ses hauts talons, entre les deux hommes qui discutaient à bâtons rompus.

- J'ai une faiblesse pour le chapitre sept. Et j'en faisais juste une lecture vivante au docteur Cuddy.

Sa main vient discrètement cueillir celle de Cuddy. Son pouce caressa l'intérieur de sa paume, la faisant frissonner. Puis sa voix grave s'éleva dans l'allée ombragée, traversée de traits dorés que créaient les derniers rayons du soleil d'octobre. Alors qu'il égrénait les mots, il admirait ses pieds menus, frôlait sa hanche d'une main légère, lorgnait son décolleté, piquait de petits baisers dans son cou, plantait ses yeux devenus presque marine dans les prunelles plus claires de Cuddy, frottait tendrement son nez contre le sien, caressait ses boucles brunes.

_- Que tes pieds sont beaux dans ta chaussure, fille de prince ! Les contours de tes hanches sont comme des joyaux, œuvre des mains d'un artiste. Ton nombril est une coupe arrondie, où le vin aromatique ne manque pas ; ton ventre, un tas de froment, entouré de lis. Tes deux seins sont comme deux faons jumeaux d'une gazelle.Ton cou est comme une tour d'ivoire ; tes yeux sont comme les étangs qui sont à Hesbon, vers la porte de Bath-Rabbim ; ton nez est comme la tour du Liban, qui regarde vers Damas ; ta tête, sur toi, comme le Carmel, et les cheveux de ta tête comme la pourpre. Un roi est enchaîné par tes boucles. Que tu es belle, et que tu es agréable, mon amour, dans tes délices ! _

_- Ta taille ressemble à un palmier, et tes seins à des grappes. J'ai dit : Je monterai sur le palmier, je saisirai ses rameaux ; et que tes seins soient comme les grappes de la vigne, et le parfum de ton nez comme des pommes, et ton palais comme le bon vin._

- Attention, padre, ce _palmier_ est à moi ! Je ne savais pas que les cadres de l'Église appréciaient à ce point cette partie de L'Ancien Testament !

- Vous savez bien sûr, que les Juifs considéraient ce cantique comme une allégorie, symbolique de l'amour entre Dieu et son peuple, Israël.

- Je le sais, oui. Mais l'origine profane est tout aussi plausible, sinon plus. Et vous le savez, aussi.

- Naturellement ! Mais tout le monde a le droit d'aimer la poésie, Docteur House !

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, soudain sérieux. Ils s'étaient immobilisés, Cuddy toujours entre eux, Cameron juste derrière. L'immunologiste n'avait retenu que les derniers vers que House avait récités d'un ton doux, et qui levaient définitivement les doutes qu'elle aurait pu conserver. Le prêtre tapota l'épaule du diagnosticien.

- Votre culture est remarquable, ainsi que votre mémoire. Mais ce que me plaît le plus c'est la sincérité de votre ... interprétation. Voilà qui satisfait certainement mon_ Patron,_ même si vous ne croyez pas qu'Il existe. Je suis d'autant plus navré de vous avoir interrompu.

Il rit doucement.

- Peut-être que pour votre prochaine étude biblique, vous pourriez, le Docteur Cuddy et vous, trouver un lieu plus ... propice, plus intime.

Les mots "Cuddy, vous et intime" dans la même phrase produisent des effets étonnament différents bien que parfaitement observables.

Cuddy rougit. Cameron blêmit. Et House sourit.

Alors qu'il marchait sur le chemin ombragé conduisant à la sortie du parc, House aurait donné cher pour entendre ce que se disaient Cuddy et John Kerry en aparté, à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il aurait probablement saisi leurs paroles sans le babillage confus de Cameron, qui visiblement ne supportait pas le silence entre eux.

- Je suis d'origine juive, vous le savez, mon père, et House est certainement un athée convaincu...

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à votre place. Un agnostique résistant plutôt. Il aimerait croire, je pense. C'est un homme en quête de sens, de Vérité. Je le soupçonne de chercher des preuves... Et de ne pas en trouver. Il n'en trouvera pas.

- Non ?

- Non. Du moins pas du genre qu'il attend. La Foi n'a rien à voir avec la Raison.

- House n'est pas si facile à cerner habituellement. Vous êtes clairvoyant.

- Je sens comme une question sous ce charmant compliment. Puisque je parlais de preuve, vous en avez eu là une belle de son ... attachement pour vous. Peut-être même plusieurs...

- Vous êtes étonnamment ouvert pour un ecclésiatique, mon père. Cela dit sans vouloir vous offenser.

- Ma chère enfant, Dieu est Amour. Je crois fermement qu'Il approuve toute forme d'amour, pour peu qu'elle soit sincère.

- Il l'était, vous le croyez vraiment ? Je veux dire, sincère ?

- Vous doutez ? De lui ? Ou de vous ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Complexe, sans doute, mais compliqué ? Non.

- _"Sur mon lit, durant les nuits, j'ai cherché celui qu'aime mon âme ; je l'ai cherché, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je me lèverai maintenant, et je ferai le tour de la ville dans les rues et dans les places ; je chercherai celui qu'aime mon âme. - Je l'ai cherché, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Les gardes qui font la ronde par la ville m'ont trouvée. Avez-vous vu celui que mon âme aime ?_

_- À peine avais-je passé plus loin, que j'ai trouvé celui qu'aime mon âme ; je l'ai saisi, et je ne l'ai pas lâché que je ne l'aie amené dans la maison de ma mère, et dans la chambre de celle qui m'a conçue."_ Ainsi, vous aussi vous aimez la poésie, Docteur Cuddy ? Que puis-je vous dire ? Peut-être : maintenant que vous l'avez saisi, ne le lâchez plus !

Le rire frais de la jeune femme s'épanouit dans l'air doux. House se retourna. Pourquoi n'y avait rien dans le Cantique des Cantiques sur la musique délicieuse du rire de la Bien-Aimée ?


	10. Chapter 10

Je "dédicace" cet épilogue à l_'autre A._, qui se reconnaîtra.

merci à toutes de vos commentaires, attendus toujours avec impatience et reçus avec plaisir.

Pour répondre à Lili : je suis très touchée que tu préfère la fascination à l'impropable... Merci. Ceci dit House connait des passages entiers de l'Eshet Chayil (4X12) alors pourquoi pas le Cantitique des Cantiques, qui doit satisfaire à la fois son gôut pour la poésie et ... pour les femmes !

J_'avais terminé la fic depuis plusieurs jours et commencé à la mettre en ligne (je n'envoie jamais rien qui ne soit déjà fini). Pourtant au fil des commentaires une petite idée se faisait jour... Il y avait comme un méchant petit goût d'inachevé dans tout ça. Et c'est venu, comme ça, d'un coup. Sauf que les trois dernières phrases m'ont pris, les méchantes diablesses, des heures et des heures... Mais il faut à un moment, accepter que, jamais ça ne sera tel qu'on aurait voulu que ce soit... Et libérer l'oiseau pour qu'il vive sa vie...  
_

_Allez, cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin. merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là.  
_

Épilogue

Le ronronnement discret de l'imprimante troublait seule le silence dans le van. L'occupant des lieux fixait l'écran de son ordinateur portable, éliminant les photos qui défilaient rapidement devant lui. Des émotions diverses et contradictoires se succédaient sur ses traits mobiles. Une grimace jalouse devant un couple enlacé qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche. Une moue désolée qui plissait ses lèvres devant le visage pâle d'une jolie fille visiblement choquée, un sourire franchement moqueur qui s'épanouissait devant l'air abominablement frustré d'un homme se redressant sur une table de pique-nique. Son regard clair brilla d'amusement devant le comique de la scène suivante : un prêtre sérieux, un boiteux mal rasé, une blonde embarrassée et une superbe brune l'air indubitablement ailleurs..

Lucas soupira, se détourna pour saisir le cliché qui sortait de l'imprimante. Il effleura le papier glacé du bout des doigts, traçant les contours nets du visage, s'attardant un peu sur la bouche. Lisa Cuddy riait, les yeux plissés, la tête un peu rejetée en arrière, son long cou gracieux et sa gorge exposés au regard du détective. Rayonnante. Magnifique. Ô combien désirable ! Tellement tentante... si inaccessible désormais. Mais ne l'avait-elle pas toujours été ?

De nouveau, le bourdonnement sourd le tira de sa rêverie douce-amère. Il saisit le tirage. Et sourit. Un sourire diabolique que n'aurait pas renié le Docteur House, son récent employeur. Cette image-là ! S'il avait une âme de maître chanteur... Il pourrait l'utiliser éternellement pour menacer le brillant et sarcastique diagnosticien, et lui faire ravaler ses théories cyniques sur les relations amoureuses. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le portrait de Cuddy qu'il tenait délicatement entre ses doigts. Son expression s'adoucit. Il savait ce qu'il allait advenir du second tirage. Ce serait à la fois un cadeau pour elle et une forme de douce vengeance innocente et sans danger envers _lui._ Après tout, si House avait gagné la course, il n'était écrit nulle part dans le contrat que le perdant devait l'accepter avec joie et stoïcisme.

Il porta la canette de de bière à sa bouche, histoire de faire passer le goût du regret. _Vide. Merde !_ Attrapant ses clés et son portefeuille, il sortit du véhicule à la recherche de ravitaillement. D'un peu d'oubli (de réconfort) aussi...

À travers le minuscule interstice laissé par le rideau mal tiré, le dernier rayon de soleil de ce beau jour d'automne, se faufila, éclairant le cliché, abandonné sur le clavier du portable. Un quadragénaire aux cheveux grisonnants, nonchalamment adossé à un arbre, fixait une femme en tailleur rouge qui riait aux éclats.

Les yeux de l'homme, d'un bleu perçant, brillaient d'un éclat quasi insoutenable. Ses lèvres ne souriaient pas. Il était certes attirant, avec ses traits nets, sa bouche sensuelle et sa barbe de deux jours. Son charme, prenant et particulier retenait l'attention.

Mais le photographe avait, à son insu, capté bien plus qu'une image séduisante. Une émotion brute et authentique. La tendresse, farouche et entière d'un homme soudain mis à nu.


End file.
